1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved identification security. In particular, the present invention relates to managing content displayed on a portable, content adjustable personal identification device based on a location of the portable, content adjustable personal identification device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many environments, having proper identification is important. For example, many businesses require that employees wear a badge while in the workplace, where the badge includes a photo identifying the employee and the employee's name and other identifying information. In another example, students and teachers may be required to wear badges when on campus grounds or in other areas where proper identification is required for entry.
In addition, in many environments, having proper identification is important to gain access into particular areas. For example, badges may also include a bar code or radio-frequency identifier (RFID) chip encoded with identification information that is detectable by readers located at different security points. A business may place a badge reader at each employee entrance, where the reader detects each employee identification from the badge, determines whether the employee is authorized to use the entrance, and controls access for that employee to the entrance. In addition, a badge reader may detect each employee exit a building so that the presence of a “badged” employee, within the workplace, can be tracked.
When an employee or other person wearing identification leaves the environment where identification is required, that person or the employer of that person may not want others seeing the identification outside the workplace. Further, many employers do not want employees to call attention to their association to the employer in public. Thus, some employers will require employees to “debadge” when in public, however, many times, employees will forget to debadge or will decide to flip a badge over, in an effort to hide the identification printed on the badge. Further, in other circumstances, an employee leaving a secured environment may not have a place to store the identification so that it is not visible or accessible to others in the public arena.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for controlling the content output on a portable, content adjustable, personal identification device so that a person's personal information is adjusted based on the area in which the person is located with the identification device.